Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 31
is the 31st episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 133rd Episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on October 30, 2011. Plot Somewhere, Johannes, Bao, Aguma, and Chris are led by Pluto to a dark cave where they meet a dark version of Dynamis. Right there, Pluto and Dynamis use a dark power that uses dark energy from Jupiter, Kronos, and Orion that when used together, split the ground apart and cause a stadium in the lava to appear, and in that stadium, lies the early version of Nemesis; Proto Nemesis. Pluto tells them that only the one chosen to be its owner have the ability to pick up and use Proto Nemesis. Bao decides to go into the Stadium and see Proto Nemesis for himself and as he grabs it, Proto Nemesis flings Bao against a wall, showing that Proto Nemesis is indeed a threat. The others launch their Beys in order to test Proto Nemesis' power. Despite this however, Proto Nemesis keeps taking the hits and is unaffected, keeps spinning as if nothing has happened, and for some strange reason, Nemesis seemed to always be drawn to the center of the stadium. This repeated over and over, until the bladers realize that Nemesis is filled with bewildering dark power. In one final clash, the Beasts of Jupiter, Kronos, and Orion appear and as they attack Proto Nemesis, but Nemesis releases so much dark power so that they lose and Proto Nemesis keeps spinning. They are amazed at this Bey as they cannot believe the power Proto Nemesis holds. Somewhere else, Gingka and Co. talk to Ryo and Hikaru via webcam and find out a presence is happening to their Beys. Gingka's Cosmic Pegasus and King's Variares are glowing with their corresponding Legendary colour due to Proto Nemesis sending a seismic wave of Legendary power. Ryo tells them that Nemesis has been resurrected and is up to them to defeat Nemesis once and for all. The gang then run to begin their adventure to stop Nemesis. Meanwhile, somewhere near a waterfall, a man with a cane in a top hat and a gold streak of hair opens a gate that reveals a group of men, and one of those men, will be the owner of Nemesis. Major Events *Proto Nemesis is resurrected. *Two new characters are revealed, including the future owner of Proto Nemesis. *Doji returns and found Rago and his servents; the Nemesis Bladers. *Pluto is revealed to be new Doji's boss. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *King *Masamune Kadoya *Benkei Hanawa *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Aguma *Chris *Dynamis (Dark) *Johannes *Pluto *Bao *Beylin Fist *Rago (Debut) *Doji Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Variares D:D (King's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dynamis') *Proto Nemesis (Pluto's) (Featured; Debut) Featured Beybattles *Dark Dynamis (Jade Jupiter S130RB), Chris (Phantom Orion B:D), and Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) vs Pluto (Proto Nemesis) = Pluto and Proto Nemesis Special Moves used *Great Ring of Destruction (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) *Grand Lightning (Jade Jupiter S130RB) *Barnard's Loop (Phantom Orion B:D) Trivia *This is the first episode where Dynamis does not speak much at all. All he really says is "Let It Rip!", "Jupiter!/Go Jupiter!", and "Grand Lightning!". Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes